Certain valve applications may require that the valve provide for a choked fluid flow that causes fluid to pass through the throat of the valve at sonic speed. Current valve plugs do not include structures to adequately facilitate such choked fluid flow and/or supersonic flow rates in a manner that is distributed about the valve plug. For example, current valve plugs do not include structures that cause a fluid flowing toward the valve plug to be distributed around the valve plug and smoothly guided into an outlet port of the valve.